As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,117, pedal/cleat assemblies may include a disk-shaped pedal and a cleat attached to the sole of a rider's shoe for releasable securement to the pedal. The cleat may include a circular recess configured to mate with either side of the pedal. Spring-biased elements within the cleat interface with the pedal securing the cleat to the pedal. The rider can release the cleat from the pedal simply by rotating the shoe through a predetermined angle about an axis normal to the shoe's sole. This rotation urges the cleat's spring-biased elements apart from each other, eventually leading to a release of the cleat from the pedal. Many pedal/cleat assemblies of this kind provide a “float range,” which is an amount of angular rotation that the rider's shoe can make without disengaging the cleat from the pedal. The float range reduces restrictions on the natural rotation of the rider's leg during pedaling, and thus, reduces the possibility of injury.
However, because the disk-shaped pedal closely interfaces with the cleat's circular recess, there is little room for dirt located between the pedal and cleat to exit the pedal/cleat assembly. Thus, dirt may build up between the pedal and cleat and interfere with the cleat mating with the pedal. Furthermore, dirt buildup in the interface between the pedal and cleat may adversely affect the mechanism used to release the cleat from the pedal. Also, the disk-shaped pedal occupies more space, and is more massive, than is needed to facilitate securement of the cleat to the pedal because the cleat's spring-biased elements only contact a portion of the pedal. Often, plastic components included in some pedal/cleat assemblies are used to secure other metal components, which may be compromised when adjacent plastic brakes and fails.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a pedal, which occupies less space and is less massive, while still being made of robust materials. The present invention fulfills these needs.